The Travel Time
by Minatoadi15
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Naruto kembali kemasa Hokage ke 4 dan bertemu Minato,Kushina sambil membuat kaget orang Bahwa Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi Nanadaime Hokage ikuti kisahnya disini
1. Chapter 1

The Travel Time

Rate:K+

Genre:Adventure,Tragedy,Humor dikit(?)

Cast:Naruto,Minato

Warning:OOC,GAJE,ALUR CERITA GAJE

Disclaimer: Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 01:Awal Mula

Uzumaki Naruto,telah sukses setelah Rokudaime pensiun dan dia menjadi Nanadaime Hokage,yang dipenuhi dengan berkas yang banyak.

Pada suatu hari datang seorang jounin Konoha melapor

"Tuan Hokage akhir akhir ini banyak shinobi Konoha yang hilang" Kata jounin tersebut.

"Hah hilang,hilang dimana!" Hokage tersebut kaget.

"Mereka hilang dihutan Konoha" Jelas jounin tersebut.

"Ohh,hutan konoha ya?" Kata Naruto sambil berbalik badan.

"Iya,Tuan Hokage!" Jounin tersebut membenarkan kata Naruto.

"Panggilkan 5 Jounin kesini sekarang!" Perintah Naruto.

"BAIK!" Jounin tersebut langsung pergi.

"Tuan Hokage ada apa memanggil kami?" Tanya salah satu jounin tersebut.

"Kalian aku perintah,kawal aku ke hutan Konoha" Kata Naruto.

"Hah hutan Konoha jangan hokage,jangan!" Kata salah satu jounin itu

"Biarkan ayo,Shikamaru jaga desa ini sampai aku kembali!" Perintah Naruto

"Baiklah!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Ayo berangkat!" Naruto dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Setelah berapa menit perjalan sampailah mereka di hutan konoha dan menemukan sebuah tombol yang mencurigakan.

"Menjauh!" Perintah Naruto

"Baiklah" Semua jounin tersebut langsung mundur.

Lalu Naruto menekan tombol yang berada di salah satu pohon tersebut dan terbuatlah portal,lalu Naruto terhisap portal tersebut,yang tersisa hanya 5 jounin yang menjauh.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Naruto

"Hah hah hah!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya setelah terhisap portal tersebut.

"Dimana ini?,sepertinya tidak asing" Naruto bingung

Lalu Naruto berkeliling ruangan tersebut dengan pakaian lengkap Nanadaime Hokage,dan Naruto pun seperti terpaku ke dalam bumi setelah ia melihat 2 orang yang tak asing Minato dan Kushina.

"Siapa kau?,beraninya kau masuk kerumah kami!" kata Kushina

"Iya siapa kau,dan kenapa dibajumu ada jubah yang seperti ku punya?" Minato menahan kesalnya

"Stop!,aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto Hokage ke 7" Naruto menahan Minato dan Kushina yang ingin mengeroyoknya

"Hah,Uzumaki Naruto,Hokage ke 7,Hahahaha" Mereka berdua berbarengan

"Heh mana mungkin Uzumaki Naruto sudah sebesar ini kan masih didalam perutku" Kushina meledek Naruto

"Dasar Pelawak!" Minato asal kata

"BENAR AKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO!"kata Naruto yang mengeluarkan emosinya

" Aku tidak tahu yang terjadi"Naruto sedih

Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya melihat Naruto yang bersedih sambil minum teh(?).

"Aku yang ku ingat saat menekan suatu tombol dan tiba2 muncul suatu portal" Naruto menjelaskan.

"dan tiba tiba sudah berada dikamar" Naruto layu kaya bunga belom disiram 100 abad(?).

"Oh,jadi kau adalah anak kami?" Minato tanya sama Naruto

"Iya" Naruto menjawab

"Jadi,anak kita akan menjadi hokage dimasa akan yang datang!" Kushina Gembira

"Horeeey" mereka berdua gembira setelah mengetahui Naruto adalah anaknya.

Setelah kejadian Gaje tersebut Minato mengajak Naruto ke Tukang Ramen yang terkenal di konoha yaitu ICHIRAKU RAMEN!.

"Eh Yondaime mau ramen,dan siapa dia?"Tanya Teuchi

" Oh dia?,dia adalah Nanadaime Hokage yang datang dari masa depan"Minato menjelaskan.

"Tapi satu lagi!" Minato dengan gaya mata mata

"Apa itu?" tanya Teuchi dengan penasaran

Deg-Deg-Deg suara jantung Naruto semakin membesar.

"Pesan 2 Ramen Jumbo plus yang 1nya kasih cabe 7 sendok makan" perkataan Minato membuat Naruto dan Teuchi sweatdroped.

"Nah,Tuan Nanadaime mau dikasih cabe apa enggak?" Tanya Teuchi

"Kasih dong" Naruto menjawab dengan kecepatan hiraishin(?) .

"Berapa sendok cabenya?" Teuchi nanyain cabenya berapa ke Naruto

"Gausah banyak banyak 100 sendok makan aja"jawab Naruto dengan entengnya yang membuat Minato dan Teuchi tepar seketika.

* * *

The End

Mohon Reviewnya.

dan Update secepatnya


	2. Chapter 2

The Travel Time

Rate:K+

Genre:Adventure,Tragedy,Humor dikit(?)

Cast:Naruto,Minato

Warning:OOC,GAJE,ALUR CERITA GAJE

Disclaimer: Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pamer Smartphone,Android

Sehabis mereka makan ramen dengan sambel paling banyak,anak dan ayah ini pun keliling konoha,untuk mencari udara segar sehabis makan sambal cabai yang banyak.

"Wah,Konoha dulu bagus ya" Naruto tercengang.

"Yaiyalah,siapa dulu Hokagenya!" Minato membanggakan diri.

"Tapi masih bagusan di masa aku loh,liat nih"Naruto mengeluarkan HP Androidnya sambil melihat foto foto di dalam HPnya.

" Wuih apaan ini bisa Foto,KEREN!"Minato takjub liat Smartphonenya Naruto

"Bukan cuma foto Tou-san,ini juga bisa mutar video loh" Naruto nunjukan video pas misi sama Sasuke

"Ini ngambil gambarnya dari mana?" Minato bingung

"Nih,dari sini Tou-san" Naruto menunjukan lensa kamera hpnya.

Tidak kerasa hari sudah makin gelap dan mereka berdua pulang kerumah untuk istirahat

"Kushina,Naruto punya benda ajaib yang bisa mengambil foto" Minato layaknya anak kecil yang minta robot robotan.

"Masa sih?,mana?" Kushina meminta Hpnya Naruto

"Bentar bentar,NARU-CHAN! sini" Minato memanggil Naruto layaknya anak kecil

"Yaelah,manggil biasa aja apa pake segala -chan lagi,kan udah gede" Naruto kesel karena dipanggil gitu.

"Itu tadi Kaa-chan minta liat,apa itu yang namanya SemutPon atau apalah?" Minato susah ngeja Smartphone.

"Hah!,SemutPon apaan tuh?" Kushina Bingung

"Tauk tu Tou-san,Smartphone kalee?" Naruto juga bingung akan Tou-sannya

"Nah,itu Smartphone" Minato layaknya Magician yang bisa nebak.

"Mau Selfie gk?, biar ntar Naru balik ke masa depan bisa nunjukin ke orang2?" Tawaran Naruto

"Yaudah deh,ikutin aja" Kushina Pasrah aja

"Oke 1,2,3 katakan cheese"Naruto mulai foto

"CHEESE" mereka bertiga berbarengan.

Keesokan harinya Naruto pergi ke tukang foto untuk mencetaknya dan setelah mencetaknya langsung dibawa pulang.

* * *

The End


	3. Chapter 3

The Travel Time

Rate:K+

Genre:Adventure,Tragedy,Humor dikit(?)

Cast:Naruto,Minato,dan teman Naruto

Warning:OOC,GAJE,ALUR CERITA GAJE

Disclaimer: Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 3:End

Habis berselfie,Naruto pun berpamitan tapi Kushina dan Minato ingin ikut kemasanya Naruto dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke jaman 2015/2014.

"Aduuh,Kushina kamu bawa apaan aja sih?" Minato disuruh gotong tasnya Kushina yang isinya panci.

"Panci,wajan,gayung,baju,payung,DLL" Kushina menyebutkan barang yang ia bawa

"Kenapa Kaa-chan bawa panci segala?,kan gk perlu" Naruto sweatdroped

"Buat masak disanalah nanti kamu makan apa?" Kushina Sewot

"Kaa-chan gak perlu,kan ada istri aku yaitu Hyuga Hinata" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kamu dah punya istri?" mata kushina berbinar-binar

"Iya,emang kenapa?" Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi kamu dah punya anak?,hmm,hm"Kushina nanyain anaknya Naruto

" Udah punya malah ada 2" jawab Naruto

"Horeeey,Minato kita punya cucu!" Kushina Senang campur gembura

"Hore,punya cucu" Minato susah berkata karena mengotong tasnya kushina

"Dah sampai!" Naruto berhenti disuatu pohon yang ada tombolnya

"Tou-san,Kaa-chan tekan berbarengan,oke 1,2,3,TEKAN!" Naruto memberi aba-aba.

Tiba-tiba dipohon tersebut muncul portal dan menghisab mereka bertiga

"WAAAAAAAAAA" jerit mereka bertiga

dan tiba-tiba muncul di gedung hokage.

"Wow,Konoha sekarang bagus sekali!" Minato dan Kushina takjub.

"Eh itu Hokage,Hokage dah ketemu" ucap salah satu warga.

"Ayo turun!" Naruyo menyuruh turun dari gedung hokage

"Naruto-kun darimana aja sudah 3 hari menghilang" Hinata khawatir Naruto menghilang selamanya.

"Tou-chan,kita kangen" Himawari dan Bolt memeluk Naruto.

"Eh,iya hampir lupa!" Naruto lupa Minato dan Kushina

"Lupa apa?,Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"dah tunggu disini!" Naruto bergegas keatas

Naruto melihat Minato dan Kushina liatin patung hokage

"Tou-san,Kaa-chan turun disana banyak orang!" Perintah Naruto

"Oke deh" Kushina jalan pelan pelan

"Hah lama,Shunsin no jutsu!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus shunshin

"Siapa itu?,Dobe" tanya Sasule*digampar Sasuke*

"Ini Tou-chan ku dan Kaa-chan ku,Teme" Naruto menjelaskan Sasuke

"Hah!,kok bisa?" Sasuke penasaran

"Aku menemukan tombol yang membuat portal kemasa lalu" jelas Naruto

"Lalu tombolnya gua pencet,tiba tiba ada portal lah gw keisep jadinya" Naruto masih jelasin Sasuke.

"Gw ke masa bapak gw" Naruto jelasin Sasuke dengan Detail

"Jadi Nanadaime adalah 'THE TRAVEL TIME' " ucap seluruh warga.

* * *

Tamat,The end

Gimana ceritanya aneh kan


End file.
